


Ice and Fire

by Hawka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawka/pseuds/Hawka
Summary: АУ, где один чувствует тепло при приближении соулмейта, а другой начинает замерзать. Геральту приходится греть своего барда.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 17





	Ice and Fire

Сколько Лютик себя помнил, он всегда ненавидел холод.

Не то, чтобы даже ненавидел, но это чувство входило для него в разряд однозначно неприятных. А кому не надоело бы каждый чертов день чувствовать одно и тоже? Ладно бы это было чем-то не приносящим видимого дискомфорта и не мешающим жить как все. Но холод? Нет уж, всё время, даже в знойный денек, находясь в светлом Туссенте, но испытывая при виде всей этой солнечной красоты лишь непреодолимое желание закутаться в свою курточку еще посильнее, Лютик явно не мог считать особенности своего организма прекрасными.

Конечно, со временем он немного свыкся с этим, и научился относиться, как еще одной разновидности лёгких неприятностей, вроде хронического насморка — мешает, ароматом прекрасных цветов не насладиться в полной мере, но в целом существовать можно. И всё же…

Хотелось ему каких-то изменений. Попробовать ощутить что-то ещё. Потому что даже игристый эль, горячие женщины и приключения на дурную голову не давали ему того самого чувства тепла. Пальцы, перебирающие струны задорно поющей лютни, всё так же оставались холодными. Плечи, на которых висела, привалившись к нему, еще одна хорошенькая веснушчатая дочка местного трактирщика, всё еще норовили подрагивать, словно пронизываемые холодным ветром. Он же поэт! Для него любой опыт — это материал для творчества! А как ему творить, не испытывая при этом чего-то на все сто процентов? Как описать-то то, чего не знаешь, реалистично, чтобы у всех аж дух захватило от правдоподобности?

За пять минут обычного человеческого тепла Лютик был готов отдать всё, и чуть больше. Любимую лютню — и ту, казалось, готов был принести в жертву хитростям собственной физиологии. А визит к местным магам и лекарям, кроме дыры в его кошельке подарили ещё один неутешительный вывод: он не то, чтобы болен, но для исправления такого недуга нужно совершенно определенное обстоятельство. Если быть точнее — определенный человек. Сидя на мягком месте ровно, он рисковал остаться мерзнущим цуциком на всю жизнь.

Поэтому он в один день и принял судьбоносное решение: пуститься в путешествие по стране. А там уж куда ноги занесут — а хоть бы и в огромный многолюдный город, хоть и в деревню у черта на куличиках. Ну не может быть такого, что в мире нет уголка, где он встретит свой кусочек тепла!

В каких только краях он не был, у кого только на званных и не очень вечерах не пел, чего только не видел. Даже того, в существование чего бы раньше ни за что не поверил, если бы собственные глаза не подкидывали ему таких чудных картин. Но главного, ради чего он затеял этот поход, все не было видно на горизонте кипящих бурной рекой вокруг барда событий.

И когда уже во время его, казалось, обреченных на провал поисков, он мысленно почти бросил эту затею, пока не приносящую никаких результатов, и на какое-то мгновение решил, что даже постоянно зябнущим, но он сможет жить и творить дальше, произошло то, что принято называть чудом.

Он увидел _их._ Янтарные глаза с кошачьим зрачком, пронизывающие холодом и ужасом любого, кто заглянет в них. Именно так и должно было произойти и с Лютиком, когда он столкнулся с этим эмоциональным инвалидом, способным, казалось, только неприступную крепость из себя строить.

Но Лютика этим напускным холодом не пронзило ни на минуту. И тут он понял.

Лютик готов был поклясться, что несмотря на вид ведьмака, не располагающий к положительным эмоциям, он почувствовал, как во время пересечениях их взглядов по рукам и телу разливается что-то… приятное? Теплое? Да, волна, которую он не смог бы сравнить ни с одним испытываемым до этого ощущением, окутала его успокоительными объятиями. Руки застыли над струнами, до кончиков пальцев наполняясь согретой кровью. И это несмотря на все рассказы о том, насколько ужасны и жадны представители ремесла ведьмаков. Лютик не испугался ни на секунду, хоть и остальные посетители трактира держались от мутанта стороной. Певец же, напротив, захотел подойти и познакомиться с ним чуть получше. Чтобы понять, кто он такой, чего он хочет, куда идёт. В общем, узнать всё из первых уст, а не строить теории на чужих догадках и слухах.

Еще недавно он говорил себе, что ему хватит всего пары мгновений тепла для счастья. Сейчас он понял, что пара мгновений его нисколько не удовлетворят.

Поэтому, когда ведьмак бросает на стол пару монет и покидает заведение, Лютик принимает решение почти молниеносно, спонтанно и не раздумывая: в своих лучших традициях, в общем.

— Эй! Ведьмак! Нужен попутчик? — Лютик весело наигрывает на лютне только что пришедшую в голову мелодию, когда догоняет и, поравнявшись, бодро вышагивает рядом. Что бы там ведьмак сейчас не ответил, Лютик уже для себя сам всё решил и на попятную не пойдёт. Не в его это правилах.

— Нет, — новый знакомый предсказуемо даже не оборачивается в сторону трубадура, только слегка поеживается тем сильнее, чем ближе он приближается. Лютик понимает, что нужен ведьмаку в его опасных для жизни странствиях, как собаке пятая нога, но подогреваемый новыми чувствами интерес сильнее страха получить по лицу.

— Да со мной всё просто! Я даже могу идти пешком, — весело сообщает Лютик, продолжая бренчать мелодию и тихо напевая себе под нос пока только оформляющиеся в будущую балладу слова.

— Ухх, — устало протягивает ведьмак и сжимает челюсть.

_«Весьма информативно. Сочту за «Да.»_

Теперь Лютик не намеревался отойти от ведьмака ни на шаг. Нравилось тому это или нет.

***

— Добавь ещё горячей воды, — лениво просит Геральт. Вылезать из расслабляющей ванны ему самому не хочется. Впрочем, кто после долгого дня сидения в седле и глотания дорожной пыли, будет его за это винить?

— Ещё? — удивлённо восклицает Лютик. — Да ты заживо свариться решил!

— Я сказал добавь.

— Да иду я, — бард подхватывает из камина ведро с заранее нагретой для такого случая водой и, чуть не опалив об раскаленную ручку ладони, ойкает. — Несчастье ты моё…

Дотащив емкость до ушата, где отдыхал терпеливо ждущий Геральт, Лютик выливает содержимое туда, куда его просили. Лицо Ведьмака и правда в этот момент приобретает самое блаженное выражение. Лютик удивляется тому, что температура воды, в которой любит купаться Геральт, лучше всего описывается словом «раскаленная», но списывает все на особенности организма мутанта. Ведро он отставляет в сторону. Но сам уходить в другую часть комнаты не торопится.

Когда он видит Геральта в том дурацком ушате совершенно обнаженным первый раз, Лютику кажется, что обжечься можно от одного вида этого красивого тренированного тела. Аж немного стыдно становится за собственную, хоть и далеко не самую плохую, как привык считать Лютик, форму.

Сколько всего довелось пережить этому ведьмаку? Наверняка по одним шрамам можно было целую летопись его жизни писать!

Лютик верил, что все истории о, несомненно, ярком прошлом Геральта, ему еще только предстоит услышать, пока болтал с ним по вечерам во время его очередного купания. В ходе путешествия, первые дни ведьмак словно всеми силами пытался показать Лютику, что ему не очень-то рады. Но бард чувствовал, что это какая-то разновидность психологической защиты, что мужчина сам себе навязал, поэтому не обращал на этого никакого внимания. И со временем это подействовало: Геральт начал потихоньку впускать его в свою жизнь, интересоваться его мнением более-менее искренне, даже спрашивал, чем бы он хотел позавтракать перед тем, как они снова отправятся в путь. Собеседником Геральт был, по большей части времени, неважным — точно сказывалось долгое пребывание в одиночестве, как подумал Лютик. Но стоило Лютику ухватиться за ту самую ниточку разговора, которая Геральту была по нраву, и их дискуссии становились целым произведением искусства.

Лютик был уверен в одном: был бы Геральт действительно так уж не рад чужому присутствию в своей жизни — не давал бы сидеть с собой во время такого интимного действа, как купание. И не кидался бы спасать при первой опасности. Просто дал бы его сожрать первому попавшемуся накеру, и гулял бы свободным и независимым.

С такими мыслями Лютик садится около пышущего паром ушата, чтобы быть поближе к Геральту и лучше его слышать. Так же мимоходом в его голове проносится осознание того, как же ему сейчас хорошо. Хотя ему и так достаточно было тепла в последнее время: с того самого дня, как он пошел за ведьмаком, он перестал мёрзнуть, хоть и приходилось мириться с тяготами жизни неизбалованного излишествами комфортной оседлой жизни ведьмака. Но ощущение тепла постоянно хотелось продлить: а кто добровольно отказывается от хороших вещей? Лютик так изголодался по этому чувству, что расставаться с ним не хотел ни в какую, словно собирался воздать сам себе за все эти дни, проведенные без него. И Геральт поэта тоже, скорее всего, не просто по доброте душевной еще в шею не гнал от себя: даже спать разрешал совсем рядом, когда приходилось ночевать под открытым небом в спальниках. Лютик это видел хорошим знаком.

Всё время, проведенное с Геральтом, он чувствовал тепло, тепло и только его. Сильнее, слабее — зависело от того, как близко подойти, но чувствовал. И, казалось, от этого становился самым одухотворенным человеком на земле.

Песни ночью словно писались сами собой. Руки машинально выбивали из струн новые мелодии. Госпожа привередливая муза тоже не спешила покидать его, пока Геральт находился рядом.

Вот-вот он напишет что-то эпохальное, Лютик был уверен. Тетрадь со стихами и записями становилась всё толще. А потребовалось-то всего ничего. Делить кров и приключения с одной достаточно своеобразной личностью. Впрочем, Лютик тоже был не без сюрпризов в своём нраве, так что был склонен считать, что они два сапога — пара.

Путешествия с Геральтом были опасными, но стоили того риска, что приходилось переживать. Ситуации на грани жизни и смерти — иногда, к слову, Лютиком-то и создаваемых из-за не совсем правильного понимания фразы Геральта «не лезь туда» — добавили в его и без того насыщенную жизнь ещё новых красок. Таким освеженным и «согретым» бард не помнил себя уже давно.

Сейчас, когда он сидел в комнате, снятой на эту ночь за весьма щедрую для её содержания сумму, и ожидал своей очереди для помыться — бадья тут была всего одна — Лютику было интересно, что получилось бы, залезь он туда к Геральту. Насколько тогда бы изменился спектр его чувств? Насколько бы тепло он почувствовал себя тогда? Звучало настолько странно, что уже одна мысль казалась нелепой. Куда уж там до действий.

С Геральтом та решительная уверенность, которую Лютик излучал при дамах, шла прахом: хватало только на вполне дружеские шутки и замечания. Иногда ещё на двусмысленные фразы, которые, впрочем, ведьмак то ли не принимал на свой счет, то ли игнорировал умело. Но не более того. Вид Геральта словно кричал, что Лютик может получить лютней по лицу за те действия, которые ведьмаку не понравятся: хотя бы как в день их знакомства. Больше он драконить Геральта не решался. Но какое-то внутреннее чувство, называющееся интуицией, подсказывало ему, ещё раз Геральт бы бить его не стал.

Но чувства свои он пока оставлял при себе. Чувства отнюдь не дружеские и пускающие в его груди корни всё дальше и дальше с каждой пережитой вместе авантюрой: они чертовски сближали.

Говорить с Геральтом об этом он пока не решался. Каждый раз ждал то подходящего момента, то нужного настроения ведьмака. То еще какие-то отговорки для себя искал. В конце концов, у них еще была куча времени впереди, это он всегда успеет.

Пока Лютик думает, опустив ладонь в горячую мыльную воду и поглядывая на Геральта из-под опущенных ресниц, момент для «присоединиться к купанию» тоже безвозвратно утекает: ведьмак встаёт и идёт за полотенцем.

_«В другой раз»,_ чуть печально думает Лютик, улыбаясь какой-то своей мысли.

— Ты мыться идёшь? — интересуется ведьмак, затягивая полотенце на бёдрах. — Что бы мне сам не говорил, а тоже ведь не розами уже пахнешь.

_«Эх, раньше надо было.»_

— Да-да, иду.

Ведьмак вскидывает бровь, ожидая, вообще-то, ответной и характерной шутки-шпильки в свой адрес, к которым так привык. Но не получая её.

***

— Геральт?

— Что?

— Не спокойно мне тут, вот что.

Амбар, в который они забрались переночевать, был далеко не комфортабельным жильем. Пахло продуктами жизнедеятельности местных кур-петухов или кого там до этого здесь держали. Прогнившая крыша протекала, что при ливне, под который угораздило попасть двух путешественников, не считая лошади, было самым явным минусом. Но и волчий вой, раздающийся, судя по звуку, где-то очень близко, добавлял ситуации остроты. Нет, Лютик знал, что Геральту эти волки будут, что стайка щенков, в случае чего: по крайней мере, успокаивал себя этой мыслью. Уж на его-то боевые способности бард успел посмотреть и оценить во всей красе. Даже пару баллад на будущее накидать.

Но в балладах реальность всегда приукрашена, более приятна и менее нелепа.

Сейчас ему всё равно было тревожно. И холодно. Правда теперь от дождя и ветра. Геральт был рядом, всего в метре, но это помогало не всегда: холод физический и естественный никто не отменял.

— Не бойся, — внешне невозмутимо сказал Геральт, но к звукам извне прислушивался очень внимательно, а меч держал наготове. — Держись ближе ко мне.

_«Это я то боюсь? Да не боюсь я! Ну, совсем, разве что, немножко… "_

Лютик не упустил шанса послушаться данного ему совета и прижался спиной к Геральту, сидящему рядом с ним на влажной соломе. Альтернатив всё равно не наблюдалось, да и до дырки в потолке отсюда было дальше. Тут же он почувствовал себя умиротворенней, а тепло, эхом прошедшее по всему его телу, чуть затмило собой ощущение мерзко липнущей к спине промокшей куртки.

Лютику показалось, что Геральт и сам того не поняв, напрягся, его незаметно тряхнуло. Этим он и окончательно подтвердил догадки поэта о том, что его недуг отнюдь не односторонний.

Волки жутко провыли где-то в гуще деревьев. Лютику показалось, что звук слегка удалился по сравнению с предыдущим разом, но его слух был абсолютным только в плане музыкальном. В остальном Геральту он доверял на порядок выше.

— Геральт?

— М?

— Ты же тоже это чувствуешь? Со дня нашей встречи, — может ситуация и была неподходящей. Но такие разговоры здорово отвлекали от мыслей в духе «о, нам скоро крышка, друг мой». Да и кто знает, насколько они тут застряли? Явно не на пять минут, а молчание угнетало и плохо сказывалось на Лютиковом моральном самочувствии.

Геральт немного помолчал, будто продумывая свой ответ.

— Да.

— Геральт, мне холодно. Это так странно, понимаю, но…

Тараторенье Лютика прерывают почти сразу, так как не видят в нём смысла. Геральт тихо и устало выдыхает, но без типичного раздражения на лице, которое часто обнаруживалось там Лютиком во время его жалоб, пускай и не серьёзных, на бродячую жизнь и ночлег на природе под кустом в компании комаров. Ведьмак поворачивается к барду, с глухим стуком кладет меч на пол перед собой: максимально близко, чтобы в случае опасности схватить молниеносно. И обхватывает плечи Лютика, слегка прижимая его, своими сильными и ловкими, но такими аккуратными и чуткими в этот момент, руками, накрывая его собой, словно теплым одеялом.

То ли обнял, то ли пригрел. А барду что то, что это было одинаково мило и лестно.

Лютик сразу растекается по нему, словно довольный кот, хоть и чувствует некоторую неловкость, но только лишь первые пару секунд. Момент настолько знаковый для барда, что он на мгновение забывает и о волках, и о дожде, и о проклятом холоде. Геральт так редко — никогда до этого — проявлял подобные чувства, что линия поведения «замолчать и наслаждаться мгновением» казалась самой лучшей.

Не обязательно же Лютику всегда делать первый жест напротив. Может, лучше предоставить это самому Геральту, который не так быстро и охотно открывается людям, в отличие от самого Лютика. Он и так уже узнал о ведьмаке за эти несколько месяцев больше, чем любой другой его знакомый — в этом трубадур был почти твёрдо уверен. Особенно сейчас, чувствуя, как ходит вверх-вниз его большая грудь под собственной грудью. Ведьмак и правда дышал почти не слышно, прямо как о нём говорили. Одна из немногих вещей из слухов о ведьмаках, которая оказалась на практике правдой.

Но тут Лютик замечает, что несмотря на их продолжительный телесный контакт, Геральт продолжает дрожать, даже делает это всё сильнее. Бард отстраняется, пытаясь заглянуть ведьмаку в лицо, которое тот поворачивает в другую сторону и жестко сжимает губы, явно не желая, чтобы его сейчас читали, как открытую книгу. Знал бы Лютик Геральта чуть хуже, подумал бы, что тот смущен.

— Не понимаю… — говорит Лютик, сам давно прекратив осиновые пляски и чувствуя только уют и благодать. — Ты же сказал, что тоже чувствуешь такое? Я думал, это поможет…

— Я не сказал, что чувствую ровно то же самое, — заметил Геральт после недолгого молчания.

Лютик вспоминает момент с купанием. Сложив два плюс два, он сразу понимает, в чем дело.

— Геральт! Ты окоченеешь!

Он пытается вскочить и отодвинуться, но Геральт непреклонен. Свою медвежью хватку он даже не ослабляет, ненавязчиво усаживая Лютика туда, где тот сидел. И опускает на него свой проникновенный янтарный взгляд, в котором читается неподдельная, хоть и немного суховатая, забота.

— Ты окоченеешь быстрее, — замечает он. — Я мутант, помнишь? Мне ничего не будет.

_«Опять прикрываешься своими мутациями. Ну, что ж с тобой поделаешь-то, а?»_

Лютик покорно обмякает на Геральте, навалившись на него всем телом, почти полулежа на нём. Ему так приятен сам факт неподдельной заботы о своей персоне, что уже только его хватает, дабы согреть его промёрзшую за столько лет душу. Он сжимает Геральта в объятиях чуть сильнее, в знак благодарности. Хоть и понимает, что тому они делают скорее плохо, чем хорошо.

— Может, разведем костер? — нерешительно предлагает он, не зная совершенно, как он еще способен помочь в сложившейся ситуации.

— Ты хочешь всё спалить тут? — хмуро протягивает Геральт. — Вокруг соломы столько, пускай и мокрой. Никаких костров. По крайне мере, пока что.

Лютик и не думает спорить. Спорить с Геральтом бесполезно. А сейчас ещё и совсем не хочется.

— Геральт?

— Что?

— Спасибо.

Ведьмак недолго молчит, как всегда в своём репертуаре, машинальным движением поглаживая плечи Лютика и устроив свой подбородок на его макушке. И лишь спустя пару секунд протягивает тихое, но неподдельное:

— Не за что.

Бард набирается смелости, потому что когда ещё он найдёт более подходящий момент, чем этот. И в сумраке амбара, где сквозь редкий, попадающий сквозь прорехи в досках, свет, кроме бликующих желтых глаз ведьмака для рассматривания не было больше ничего интересного, набирается смелости и делает то, о чем думал так давно. Прижимается губами к губам Геральта для поцелуя. Спокойно и почти решительно. Ощущает его горький ведьмачий вкус, отдающий какими-то травами, вероятно входящими в составы его эликсиров, на своих губах. Смакует его, стараясь запомнить и подобрать самые подходящие для них эпитеты.

Геральт ненадолго застывает, чем немного напрягает Лютика.

Лютику даже не тепло теперь. Ему жарко.

Мир останавливается, а душа поэта окончательно обретает равновесие, когда руки Геральта берут барда за плечи и притягивают к себе, отвечая на поцелуй откровенной взаимностью. Лютик понимает, что все его поиски были не напрасны, а этот момент стоил всех его страданий и пропущенных выступлений в шикарных дворцах, променянных на более мрачную охоту на чудовищ и поиски заказов для Геральта. Ему теперь так тепло, что все красавицы мира не заставили бы его сердце настолько сильно трепетать в груди, и не дали бы такой жизни его телу и духу.

И теперь он за все богатства мира не отойдет от Геральта дальше, чем к корчмарю за элем. Для них обоих. И потом назад.

А Геральт, судя по его пальцам, закапывающимся в волосы барда, был и не очень против.


End file.
